The Curse of the Hyuga Clan
by Ohitsujiza-Chan
Summary: Manami is Neji's younger sister and the second born to Hizashi Hyuga. Her destiny is to protect Hinata and Hanabi at the cost of her own life, even when she dreams of doing much more. But what happens when she must choose between protecting Lady Hinata or the shinobi world as a whole.
1. Chapter 1

" And the the Seal of Reconciliation"

Both Hyūga's joint their half's of the Seal of Confrontation together and bowed. Neji was one half of the seal, the other was his sister: Manami. Her name represented her perfectly as she had a caring and loving personality coupled with the beauty of the clan. Her dark brown hair was tied up in two long pigtails and she held the same glazed over eyes that was the norm for her clan.

"Now, I must go and finish training with my team" As Neji turned around a soft yet elegant voice filled the air.

"But Neji, I was hoping that you could-" Manami could finish her sentence Neji had turned back around and looked down at her.

"You know your duty is here, do not forget that." At his words, Manami started playing with her hands in the same way that was regularly seen from Hinata.

"Yes, you are right, Brother. I apologize for my insolence" After she bowed gently, Manami took a seat on the stairs that led into the Hyūga household and watched her brother take off to begin training with his team.

Manami was the second born to Hizashi Hyūga a year after Neji and this tied her fate into her primary duty in life to protect both Hinata and Hanabi's lives with her own. While her brother became an excellent shinobi of the leaf, Manami was confined to the Hyūga compound to train and look over the two main branch daughters. The times that she were able to leave were to escort the two girls around the village but other than that she was to stay within the compound. Although she didn't particularly like her fate, she never disobeyed against the elders of the clan. However she did every once in a while try to get Neji to take her into the village to experience the beauty of the leaf village. Her personality and traits were unlike Neji's in many ways. If anything she took some of Hinata's little quirks rather than her brothers emotionless and strict ways.

While Manami stared at the village from the compound she couldn't help but feel the urge to go out there and bask in the beauty of it all and after an hour of sitting on the steps with nothing to do she decided that it was time go out there, but she needed an excuse.

"I'll bring Neji some lunch, then I'll be able go" A sweet smile came onto Manami's face as the idea hit her and she made her way to the clan's kitchen. She felt it would be rude not to make lunch for his team mates either and so she places enough rice balls and tea in a woven wooden basket for three and made her way out of the compound and towards the training grounds.

When Manami reached the training grounds she noticed the team sparring and she jogged over to them with a smile on her face.

"Neji, I brought you some lunch!" Was all she was able to say before Neji put his hands on her shoulders with a stern look in his eyes that made her cower slightly.

"Manami, I thought I told you to stay within the compound. Do you not remember your duty?"

"Of course I do" As she closed her eyes, Tenten and Lee stood next to Neji and Manami put a hand over her heart.

"My duty as the second born to the side branch of the Hyūga clan is to protect Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi with my life. If guarding them comes as the cost of my own then it would be a honour for the security of my clan." When Manami opened her eyes and saw all three of them staring at her a small blush came to her cheeks but it wasn't until Lee spoke up she began to play with her hands again.

"You have the same eyes as Neji! Are you a clone!" Tenten clenched her fist and hit Lee over the head for his comment.

"I'm sorry about him. You must be in Neji's clan,huh? But don't you want to do anything else except protect them?"

Her words made a sad but sweet smile develop on Manami's lips and she nodded.

"Oh yes, I would love to be able to be a real leaf ninja and go on missions. Or even just to walk around the village, but my destiny is to protect the heirs of my clan" Neji was loosing his patience with his younger sister and flicked her in the temples to silence her.

"That is enough, Manami. Just leave the lunch and return for your afternoon training with Iruka sensei. " His words made her pout slightly but she nodded and bowed gently.

"Of course. I understand my orders however I made lunch for your team as well so please share it with them. I also packed your favourite tea for you. I hope you come home early so that we can play some shogi before my night or late night training sessions." Once she finished talking she held up her index finger of her left and and smiled at her brother.

"Not here" Was all he said as he looked at her with his usual stubborn look, however after a few more seconds he sub-come to the pressure and touch his index finger to hers before she ran off to go home. Before he had time to process anything, Tenten had spoken up.

"Why does your clan put her through so much training?" The look on her face was pure curiosity and Neji let out a little sigh before explaining.

"Her sole reason for living is to protect the children of the main branch and she must be strong enough to. That is the reason she has many training sessions a day, fortunately she is very intelligent even if her kindness gets in the way. Though you would expect her to be Hinata's sister and not mine."

"WHAT?!"

_It seemed that shocked them._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to TheQueenYuno and Kai Chizuru for your support on this little story and of course to all who come for a little read. Enjoy.

Manami laid on the floor, breathing heavily looking up at the stars littering the sky. Her late night training session was taking it out of her and Neji had yet to play shogi with her. Training alone was her least favourite thing to do and after what her brother had said to her earlier that day she felt worse. That was until Manami heard light foot steps and she quickly got up off the floor and bowed to the girl in front of her.

"Lady-y Hinata, I am so very sorry. Did I wake you?" Her nerves were clear in her voice but the soft smile that was on Hinata's face set Manami at ease.

"I couldn't sleep is all" After a long pause she began to speak again.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Manami?" Hinata's words made Manami blink a few times in confusion.

"But of course, lady Hinata but you don't need to worry yourself with that. I will get them for you."

"I've already got it,see?" Hinata smiled before pointing towards the steps. When they were both sat down on the steps Manami took a sip of the freshly brewed tea with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata. You tea is always delicious." The silence over took them both as they drunk their tea until Hinata had thought through her words carefully.

"Manami.." Hinata began to talk but paused. Even after the years she had spent training and becoming more confident in herself, she still had trouble talking about such topics.

"The war is coming" Manami nodded at Hinata with a small smile.

"Yes, Lady Hinata. I know and I will be ordered to protect you or your sister with my life. Considering Lady Hanabi is only a young genin and the heir to our clan, I assume that my role will be to keep you safe while you are on the front lines." Manami's smile was so sincere but there was something else behind it. The sadness of having no control over her own life was trying to bury itself deep inside her.

" When it comes to it, I would love for you to become one of my comrades and a friend." Hinata's words caused a shocked look to spread across Manami's face. She didn't really know how to feel about Hinata's words. What is really OK for her to became friends with the main branch?

"If that is what you wish, Lady Hinata. I will do-" before Manami was able to finish her sentence Hinata had stood up and held a hand on her head with a smile.

"Naruto has taken on all of the burdens of the village on his shoulders, I want to be able to prove I am strong too. Manami, I'll take your burden of being the second born with me " Without a second word Hinata got up and walked back into the house.

Her statement had put Manami in a state of shock and as she thought through the words that Hinata had told her about the war, her own consciousness slipped away from her as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Manami" The voice was so stern and emotionless.<p>

"Wake up!"

"but the cute pink doggie wants to play" Manami mumbled in her sleepy state. It wasn't until she had opened her eyes that she saw a angry Neji pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly, your completely hopeless. Hurry up, we are going to see how your training is going." Manami tiled her head slightly with a confused look on her flawless face.

"You mean I'm going out of the compound with permission."

"Yes, now hurry up"

"Right!" Manami jumped up with a squeal of happiness before she ran into the house and skidded into her room. After putting on her training gear that consisted of skin tight black leggings that stopped mid way down her thigh and a short black skirt. She wasn't one for patterns or complexity so she wore a black shirt with the crest of the Hyūga clan on the pocket before throwing on a high collared white coat. As she ran out back to an impatient Neji she pulled a comb through her hair with a smile on her face before bowed to her brother.

"I am ready, let's go!" She beamed, however the big smile soon turned into a slightly annoyed expression as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him as they walks towards the village.

"You are to stay by my side at all times" Neji said with his typical emotionless tone as he pulled her along with him but Manami just pouted and dragged her feet.

"Maybe if you played Shogi with me like you said.." She mumbled and as Neji glared at her,she became silent. The glare of her brother was enough to get Manami to remain quite and walk by his side while he had a grip on her wrist still. She wasn't quite sure how long they had been walking through the village but when she came back to reality they were standing in the training ground with a group of shinobi staring at her. The gazes of the strangers caused her to hide behind her brother slightly. However it seemed that Neji had other ideas and pushed her in front of him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Lee, Tenten. You already know Manami from her stupid plan yesterday and of course Hinata knows her body guard. " He nodded before looking at the other side of the group.

"Kiba, Shino and Ino. This is my younger sister, Manami." Manami smiled at them sweetly with a pink blush spreading onto her pale, flawless skin. She looked over at the blonde girl as she squealed.

"We didn't know you had a sister, and such a cutie too!" Ino's words made Manami blush even more as she bowed to the group.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. It's so nice to be outside the compound" Neji nodded as he gripped her shoulders tighter.

"Manami, I want you to show me and Lady Hinata if you are still useless. "

"Of course, brother. If that is what you want. I have been training really hard and I'm sure I will impress you finally! I've even been mastering my speciality." The mention of her speciality made Neji sighed with annoyance.

"Just don't over do it with the rambling, it's really not useful"

"I'll prove you wrong there, let's go!" Manami took her place and waited for her partner to face her. When Hinata bowed to her a look of shock waved over her.

"Lady Hinata? Oh no, I could never spar with you. I am sworn to protect you with my life."

"Manami, remember what I told you last night" With that the match began. Manami took no time at all to begin with her mixed chakra nature jutsu.

"Water with it's calming nature and Fire as the fury of life!-" Neji pinched the bridge of his nose again and sighed.

"Here we go.." He mumbled before Lee spoke up with his normal enthusiasm.

"I see nothing wrong with the passion in her youthful words!"

"You may not, Lee but let's say Manami can go over board with her artistic visions"

"These two elements are bound together in an eternal of defiance, forged to never combine without a catalyst! I am that catalyst, I am but a tool to the burning passion of their love"Manami twirled round with the elegance and balance of a ballerina before she forged a link of hand signs she crashed her hands together as chakra flames spread up her left and and water up her right.

"Ninja Art: Screaming Beauty!" Manami smiled at Hinata and bowed before they both simultaneously activated their Byakugans and ran at each other. Hinata was able to doge Manami's first fire punch, however as she came back up to a standing stance she got Hinata with her water. As soon as Manami had made contact she jumped back and crossed her arms over in front of her. Manami had the flexibility of a dancer which came from her training from a very young age. As the two of the shinobi nodded they both activated their special styles.

"Ninja Art: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" "Ninja Art: Gentle Step Steam Dance Fists!"

"What is that power?!" Tenten and Ino yelled together and it caused Shino and speak up.

"It is obvious that this is the power of the main and branch clans powers"

"Your partly right, the twin lion fist is the main branches jutsu but the steam fists is all Manami's. It's her special jutsu that she worked day and night to master. It was her way of proving that she was worthy to be part of our clan"

"So are you saying your younger sister is that strong?!" Kiba yelled at Neji but he just frown and shook his head.

"No, she isn't as strong as you may think, it is her will power that keeps her going, However she has a burning passion to care for people and dance. Though she would keep up with Hinata with her wits" Neji nodded before looking back at his sister. He had only ever seen her as a pain and an annoyance but seeing her fighting like this made his seem her in a different light. If she wasn't fighting at her full capacity then what kind of damage would she be able to do? Neji had constantly acted as if Manami was below him or not strong enough to become a shinobi, although he knew she was stronger than he gave her credit for, it was the way she moved around the battle field that caught him off guard. It wasn't the same stumbling and slow actions he remembered from seeing her fight before. It was quick decisive movements that seemed to move from one spot to another without hesitation. It was almost as if she saw the battle field as her own personal stage.


End file.
